Sweater Weather
by Monday1113
Summary: Greenflame Shipping. Lloyd and Kai go shopping for a sweater for Kai, and cute fluffiness ensues. Fluff. PWP. Romantic fluff. Pre-established relationship


**So this is the first of many various ships holiday stories. Feel free to suggest pairings/prompts you want me to do for the holidays.**

**The following fanfiction is Greenflame, meaning KaiXLloyd.**

**Monday1113 owns nothing other than the idea of this story. The characters belong to lego.**

* * *

Kai seriously felt offended when Jay's mom sent everyone but him a sweater. As I pulled mine over my head, he sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed over his chest. The way he pouted made him look like a grumpy toddler.

"You know…" I said, pulling it down so the edge of it rested just above my jeans. "If you're really that butt hurt about it, we can go find you a sweater." Turning around, Kai continued to pout. Taking light steps over to him, I pulled on his wrists, trying to drag him up.

"I'm the ninja of fire. I don't _need _a sweater. Unlike you and Zane, and everyone else, I can keep my temperature warm against the cold." He grumbled, jokingly challenging me with his warm eyes. He let me pull him up, nearly making me fall backwards. With one hand on the small of my back, the other dangling loosely from my tight grip on his wrist, he held me up.

Getting my feet back under myself, I fixed the green sweater, jerking it back down. "No no. There's no way I'm letting you come with me to that party if you don't have a sweater. You'll stick out like a sore thumb if you're the only one in the picture without a sweater on."

Kai groaned, and removed himself from me. Flopping back onto our bed, the patterned comforter contrasted with his black long-sleeved shirt, and dark brown hair. He reached upwards, grabbing my pillow. Pressing it down on his face, he groaned again. This time, there were more syllables to his words.

"What was that?" I asked, pulling on my pillow. I was straddling his chest now, trying to get better leverage to reclaim my pillow.

"I said I don't want to go." He told me as I pulled it away from his mouth. "How hard is that to understand, _princess_?" Kai practically snickered as he said the last word, and I let go of my pillow. Pressing it further onto his face, I felt his grip shift. Kai now rested his warm hands just above my hips.

He rolled suddenly, my pillow landing on my face, bouncing off above me on the mattress. With Kai over me, hands pinning my waist to the bed, I squirmed. "Get off of me." He laughed as I growled the words out, pushing against his shoulders with my hands.

Keeping one hand on my waist, Kai managed to wrangle both of my hands together, pinning them above my head. With his body on my left side, he leaned down, kissing me lightly beside my eyes. With soft, butterfly kisses, his lips trailed down the side of my face, coming to rest on my own lips. Closing my eyes, I kissed back.

We stayed like that for a little while, before I broke the kiss, grinning breathlessly up at Kai. Shaking the post-kiss daze from my head, I glared a little. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Kai practically purred as he laid himself down next to me, propping his head on one hand. The other ran up and down my side, slipping under the thick sweater. "I don't know…it's pretty effective to get you to shut up. Nice way to stop an argument…" His hands were warm as they traced little patterns on my skin.

Rolling off the side of the bed, I grabbed Kai's wrists again. Tugging against him, I dug my heels into the floor. Kai continued to half-lay on the bed. While I tried pulling him up, he wanted me to come back down and cuddle with him. "Kai, come on. Let's just go get you a sweater."

"I already told you, I don't want one!" He insisted stubbornly. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh." I said, beginning to walk away. "The sooner we get you a sweater, the sooner we can curl up, call it a night, and watch cheesy holiday movies." I called over my shoulder, beginning to walk towards the closet where our shoes were.

Loud thumps of bare feet slapping at the floorboards echoed through the small apartment, and I felt bad for whoever lived downstairs. "Let's go then!" Kai said excitedly, opening the door to the closet and fishing out his shoes.

* * *

Swinging the plastic bag around, I made sure it hit Kai's legs. "If this is your sweater, why am I carrying it?" I asked, looking up at him as we exited the store, one tacky sweater in a crinkling plastic bag.

"Because you insisted on me getting one." Kai said, his answer simple and short. We passed through the automatic doors, and he stopped, looking outside towards the light posts. "Look at that…"

I followed his eyes. In the bright beam of light from the street lamp, I saw it. Thick, clumps of fluffy, white snow fell down towards the street.

"It's just snow." I said, smiling as we stepped out into the crisp air. Pulling my hat down further over my hair, so it now rested over my ears, I stuck my tongue out. Closing my eyes, I waited. A snowflake fell onto my tongue. The sudden melting weight and momentary chill let me know.

"Yeah, but in Ignacia, it never snowed." He said, looking up like a small child. "Never got cold enough there."

I wasn't too surprised. Even though it was near the mountains, Ignacia was always super warm, and never got anywhere close to freezing. Grabbing my wrist, Kai began to run down the sidewalk towards the park.

"I never saw snow until I became a ninja," He shouted over his shoulder. The wind blew his hair down, so it was practically flat against his head. The snow was coming down heavily, and I knew it would stick. "I didn't tell the others though."

We crossed the street to the park, and I moved the bag from one hand to the other. Exhaling, I watched my breath puff out in front of me. "So are Nya and I the only ones who know you never saw snow before then?" I asked. A snowflake landed on the tip of Kai's nose. Laughing, I watched him cross his eyes so he could see it melt away.

Kai shook his head and another gust of wind rushed past us, flattening his hair down again. As soon as it calmed down, his hair popped right back up. "Just you and Nya."

He made a grab for the bag, and pulled out the red sweater, brightly colored lines crisscrossed the knit. Quickly pulling it over his head, Kai balled up the plastic bag. It rustled as he made it smaller. Shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans, he smiled. "Much warmer this way."

"Yeah." I said, stepping closer to him. I gestured towards the empty park's pathway. It was illuminated by lamp posts, wrapped with greenery and right below the lights were big red bows, catching the light and reflecting it weirdly onto the trees around them. "We should probably make this a short walk…no use getting sick." I said.

Kai wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. "Of course, candy-queen." He murmured, setting his chin down on the top of my head.

Swatting at his head, I started walking. "The longer this walk is, the more likely I'll fall asleep while we cuddle." I reminded him.

Taking another step further, I felt something slicker than the cobblestone path. _Ice._

Leaning forward, I tried to correct myself, anything to stop myself from falling. It wasn't working.

"Lloyd!" Kai shouted, and I fell. Before I hit the ground, I felt someone catch me. Looking up into Kai's eyes, I saw a look I hadn't seen in a long time. "You scared me."

"I scared you?!" I asked apprehensively. Usually, nothing I did could scare him.

Then I remembered the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when I had been on a rock, slowly sinking into the lava. That realization that things could go very foul, very fast, that was the look in his eyes.

"Oh," My voice was small, and dejected. "Sorry, I guess I-"

He shut me up the way he always did when he wanted me to be silent. His lips were warm, making me realize how cold my own were.

Blinking in the moonlight, I closed my eyes, deepening the kiss.

It was like swirls of warmth erupted around us, as if we were inside our own little world where it was always summer. The kiss was like being engulfed in a ray of sunshine, slowly warming up every chilled part of our bodies.

Mind delirious from pleasure, I opened my eyes, and looked up.

In the tree above our heads, tied with a piece of string, was a sprig of mistletoe. I took a step back, and smirked. Kai hadn't noticed. All he had noticed was that I had broken the kiss.

Quickly running forward, I stood on tiptoe, and kissed his nose. "You stole two kisses from me, I'm stealing this kiss from you."

Before he could pull me back, I continued walking through the park, making sure to avoid the icy patches.

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**I do have a hit-you-in-the-feels continuation for this fic, but you might not want it...If I write it and post it though, it'll be under the title of Stolen Kisses most likely.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
